The Journal of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, Chief of Berk
by FrozenSWLoKfan01
Summary: The Journal of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, Chief of Berk recounts the adventures of our favorite chief after the events of the second movie. Translated from the Viking Alphabet.
1. Entry 1

**I'm back! Man it's been a while. I started this in school back around the end of February and I've written it all in the Viking Alphabet so it might take me a long time to get some of the entries in. Yes this is Hiccups Journal! I know, violinnerd14 this is what you've been waiting for for a while. I'm sorry if anyone gets the feelz from this story so please don't try to hunt me down and kill me. IShipIt24 and violinnerd14 this is pointed straight at you since you know where I live. So, let's get started!**

* * *

 **April 2, Spring**

It's been months since Drago's attack on the Sanctuary and Berk. Toothless has adjusted to being alpha fairly well, just last week he stopped a fight between two Monstrous Nightmares. Yup, things are finally looking up around here. I sent Astrid and the others on a hunting trip so we can restore the food stores for the winter.

* * *

 **I know, short chapter, but all these chapters will be different lengths depending on the entries. Hopefully I'll be able to update this one faster than all my other stories. Well, until next time.**

 **~FrozenSWLoKfan01**


	2. Entry 2

**Second entry coming to you right away.**

* * *

 **April 4, Spring**

The riders haven't returned yet and a storm is setting in. I know they're all experienced riders, well except for Eret, but I'm still worried. I would be out there with them, but my duties as chief prevent me from doing so. That's why I sent Astrid with them. Besides me, she's the best rider, She also went because she's my second in command. I trust she can lead them home safely.

* * *

 **Again, short and boring. But hang in there. There will be more adventurous entries and some that you see Hiccups worried side as chief.**

 **~FrozenSWLoKFan01**


	3. Entry 3

**I'm just going at it today. Wooohoo!**

* * *

 **April 5, Spring**

The Gods must hate me. The riders returned late last night and i was woken up by Gobber frantically yelling at me to get to the healer's hut. So being the paranoid chief I am I ran full speed there, tripping on nearly every stone, pebble and rock there was, only to find out that was the least of my worries. Apparently since the riders were so close to home they decided to push on home, Astrid forgot to sheathe her axe and got struck by lightning. the only reason why I'm not there right now is because of my duties around the village.

* * *

 **Please don't hurt me because of what I did to Astrid. *Runs off and cowers in a corner blocking my face***

 **~FrozenSWLoKfan01**


	4. Entry 4

**So my friends don't hunt me down and kill me, here's where we find out how Astrid is.**

* * *

 **April 9, Spring**

I'm so relieved. Astrid woke up this morning! Mom had gone to check on her and she just opened her eyes! I had been so worried that I did something that even surprised me. I asked her to marry me. I asked **The ** Astrid Hofferson to marry me, Hiccup the Useless. And she said yes!... Oh, Gods. I'm getting married. Oh, if dad could see me now! He'd be proud. He would probably ask me what took so long. I guess it took almost losing her to realize that I can't live without her.

* * *

 **So am I forgiven? Let me know what you think. I'm going to write more in the journal before I continue tomorrow.**

 **~FrozenSWLoKfan01**


	5. Authors Note

**Hey Guy's. Just a quick authors note, I am deciding on putting two or three entries per chapter in this story because the chapters get kinda short and I don't want to end up with a shit ton of chapters. I'm also currently working on a Hiccup and Astrid role reversal where Astrid takes Hiccups place in the movies. It's going to be called _A Hofferson's Dragon._ I am only going to do the movies and maybe _Race to the Edge_ in that timeline. Please be patient with my other stories for I have no freaking clue where I'm going with them, I'd love some requests. I might also do some one-shots in the role reversal series. Let me know.**

 **~FrozenSWLoKfan01**


End file.
